Brother Trouble
by Rachel-chan XOXOX
Summary: (Some Spoilers) Asura has moved in with Kid, ever since he found out that they were brothers. Kid and Asura can't get along. They fight over EVERYTHING. That including a young pigtailed meister. They both having feelings for her so... LET THE BATTLE BEGIN! KidxMakaxAsura


"Whatcha reading?" A pale finger poked my cheek.

Oh God.

"Go away." I said as I pushed his hand away.

"Aw, don't be like that Maka." Asura smirked as he kept poking her. She glared at him.

"Go rot in a ditch or something." Maka said turning to the Death The Kid's newly-found brother.

Everyone was hesitant about _THE_ kishin moving in with his brother- who wasn't very happy about that either. None of them expected him to be so... annoying. He especially liked to tease Maka. Why? Because he liked her. Not just liked her. He like-liked her. Well, so did Kid.

Asura never had feelings for anyone. So, when he began to take a liking in the small scythe meister, he was terrified. He decided he would go to the master of dating and heart-break. Marie.

She helped him sort everything out and decided to look past his comments about her horrible relationships with boyfriends- and a toilet. (She didn't like being commented on her poor relationship skills.)

The was a bang on the door. Kid burst in, "Soul! Maka! Have you seen my idiot br-"

Kid stopped in his tracks as he saw Asura clinging on to a pissed off Maka.

Kid's eye twitched, "Get. Off. Of. Her. NOW!"

"Oh, are you jealous lover boy?!" Asura mocked him. Maka rolled her eyes and got up.

"This is becoming bothersome," Maka grumbled as she left the room.

Asura and Kid fought non-stop. They couldn't agree on anything at all. The bickered over everything, that being symmetry, good vs bad, or Maka.

Actually the only thing they had in common was their actraction to a certain pigtailed girl.

To get Asura annoyed, Kid would tell Asura about all the times him and Maka studied- alone- together and how Maka was annoyed by him.

To get Kid mad, Asura would comment about his sanzu lines, or remind him on how he 'accidentally' walked in on Maka in the shower.

"How dare you lay a finger on my symmetrical goddess! You ugly, asymmetrical, pedophile!" Kid yelled as he pointed his finger in front of Asura's face. Asura slapped his hand away.

"Please, like she would go out with a OCD freak of nature, like you." Asura grinned at his clever comment. Kid growled.

"I'm a freak of nature?! Take a look in the mirror, buddy! No one I know has a third eye!"

"Yeah, well I don't know anyone who has... has..." Asura paused trying to think of a comeback, "Has an ugly ass face!"

"Now you're making things up! I oughta-" Kid was cutt of by Maka sighing.

"Will you to just stop for a minute." Maka said. Maka never knew that they fought over her- let alone, liked her.

Maka had on a long sleeved- loose black shirt with white polka dots, jean shorts, and dusty-rose ankle boots. She had her hair in a bun- which wasn't something you see everyday.

"W-why are you dressed like that?" Kid asked. Maka picked up her purse.

"I'm going on a date."

"WHAT?!" Asura and Kid yelled at the same time. Maka raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, you know, that cute guy from Finland." Maka said.

"Finland?" Asura asked.

"Yeah, Fejia. He has short, curly, blond hair and blue eyes?" Maka described him.

"Damn. He's hard to compete with..." Kid mumbled.

"Huh?" Maka cocked her head to the side. She shook off her confusion, "Whatever, I'm going."

She pushed past them and out the door. Kid and Asura stood in shock.

Kid then, burst in to tears and rolled around on the ground, "It's not fair~!"

Asura pulled up the crying reaper, "Let's follow her!"

"W-what? She'll be able to sense our so-" Kid began and stopped when he realized that Asura had already gone after her, "idiot."

* * *

Those two won't stop fighting! It's so annoying! I've had to Maka chop them so many times, they are getting used to the pain! Pain in my ass is what they are.

Asura is flat-out annoying and Kid has become so whiney and temperamental ever since Asura moved in with him.

'Ridin' down Seoul city, black-on-black Lamborghini, haters ain't never seen me- come and get me- too slow, I'm 'bout that paper chasing-" My cell phone went off. The familiar song 'Can't Nobody' by '2NE1'.

"Hello?" I answered.

"HAAYYYYY MAKAAAA~!" I heard Patty yell. I lightly touched my ear.

"You almost broke my eardrum, Patty." I sighed. I heard her giggle.

"Ooopsssiee!" I could practically feel her smile, "So um... Big 'sis said Kid has a cr-"

"PATTY! Don't tell her! Kid'll kill us! Asura will too!" I heard Liz yell in the background. I heard Liz grab the phone from her little sister, "Maka, Kid told me that Asura is following you right now, so you and Fejia should watch out!"

"Why would we need to watch ou-"

"BYE!"

Great she hung up.

I sensed Asura's soul nearby. Well, she was right on that part...

"P iv Maka!" I heard Fejia say. I turned to see the tall Finnish teen. Oh my gosh, he's so adorable with his cute Finnish accent!

I was about to say hello when I saw a tall pale-skined male tackle Fejia to the ground.

Oh God. Kill me now.

* * *

THAT. FUCKING. SUCKED. Sorry I promised it'll get better!

I imdeitatly thought of this when I found out Kid and Asura were brothers! (True Story.)

My two Soul Eater OTP pairings involving Maka have always been KidxMaka and AsuraxMaka and sometimes I have a hard time choosing which I like better!

Asura + Maka = Hot crack

Kid + Maka = Semi-Canon, Cute Bookworm love

I love them both so much TT3TT

Anyway, Fejia is basically my dream guy. Like, no joke.

REVEIW PLEASE!


End file.
